1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to connectors in which electronic components such as chip capacitors are coupled in circuit with a plurality of contacts so as to provide the connector with capacitive filters or the like.
2. History of the Prior Art
Electronic connectors are well known and are widely used in a variety of different electrical connection applications. Typically, such connectors include an insulative body which mounts a plurality of contacts in conjunction with electrical components such as capacitors or other such components. Where capacitors are used, such components which may comprise electronic chip capacitors are coupled in circuit with the contacts to form capacitive filters. The connector may be assembled within a plug cover together with a plug assembly having a plurality of spring contacts to form an integral plug connector for various electrical and electronic connection applications.
In electronic connectors of the type described, electrical interconnections of the capacitors or other electronic components with the contacts of the connector are typically accomplished using resilient spring contacts or other interconnections. The components may be connected by leads extending from the component to the associated contact and to an adjacent ground plane or other ground member on a substrate. The chips may be assembled onto individual contacts to form contact subassemblies, with the subassemblies then being inserted into connector assemblies with internal or integral ground planes. Alternatively, contacts may be installed perpendicularly into one or more substrate capacitors to make a contact/substrate assembly which is installed and grounded into a connector shell.
Electronic connectors of this type enjoy various advantages over connectors of earlier and more rudimentary design. Such advantages derive from features such as the relocation of the electronic components from the system boards of prior arrangements into the connector envelope. Unwanted electrical signals are more effectively controlled at the connector interface rather than within the system, and this reduces or eliminates the need for redundant protective components. Such connector arrangements permit the use of different components to achieve different functions. Typically, such connectors utilize an insulative housing or body, the outside surface of which may be metallized to improve protection from radiated EMI/RFI. In some cases, the designs may allow for fully automated assembly, testing, packaging and integration with a customer's system.
Examples of prior art electronic connectors are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,054 of Briones et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,250 of Briones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,342 of Briones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,699 of Pfeifer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,041 of Yu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,253 of Swift, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,522 of Kojima, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,482 of Tan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,354 of Crane et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,743 of Farrar et al. These patents show that it is well known to incorporate an electronic component, such as a chip filter capacitor, between a contact and a ground plane within a connector. The patents illustrate the many different approaches that have been taken to implement electronic connectors of this type. However, with a few exceptions, such connector arrangements rely on spring-loaded elements to make electrical contact between the component and the associated electrical contact or ground plane.
Typical of the prior art electronic connector arrangements requiring spring-loaded or resilient elements to achieve electrical interconnection is the '054 patent of Briones et al. In the described arrangement, the electronic components require spring biasing force from tabs on the ground spring to maintain electrical contact with the connector contacts and with the ground spring. The ground springs are on outer surfaces of an insulator housing, and the ground path for all components is through the ground springs to flanges at each end of the connector. The ground path varies according to component location. A shell is provided by the ground springs or other separate conductive components. The contacts and the ground plane or ground springs are terminated in separate operations. The ground spring flanges are sandwiched between an insulator housing flange and a mating connector or other electrical device. The insulator housing is comprised of two or more components, and accommodates a single electronic component in each cavity therein. Consequently, the connector assembly has five components, plus contacts, and the electronic components.
Principally due to the need for resilient or spring-loaded contacts in many prior art connector arrangements, such as that exemplified by the '054 patent of Briones et al., such connector arrangements tend to be complex, difficult to assemble, and expensive overall. For example, contacts which are resilient or spring-loaded are typically more expensive to manufacture than are non-resilient contact members. Moreover, the use of spring-loaded or resilient interconnections increases the number of component parts required in the connector assembly. This adds to the expense and the difficulty of assembly of the connector. Moreover, the lack of direct contact between basic components such as the terminals of the electronic components and the contacts and the ground planes or other conductive members often produces certain electrical problems which may require compensation, at added complexity and expense.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved electronic connector of relatively simple, reliable and inexpensive design. It would further be desirable to provide a connector having fewer parts than the typical connector arrangements of the prior art, and one in which relatively inexpensive non-resilient members may be used. Still further advantages could be derived from an improved electronic connector in which the nature of the interconnection of the component parts thereof provides for increased reliability and more consistent performance.